Field of Invention
Embodiments relate to virtual insertions into 3D video.
Background Art
Methods for streaming video content to viewers may utilize stereoscopy to project program content into a 3D field. 3D capable systems may transmit separate channels for left and right eye images, providing parallax views of scenes. Although methods to add virtual insertions into conventional 2D video are known, such known 2D methods may not be adequate to provide optimum viewing experiences for viewers of 3D video. Accordingly, there is a need for providing realistic-looking virtual insertions in 3D video that appear to viewers as though the insertions were part of the original production.
The present embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.